


Iron Man doesn't get sick

by fishlongandprosper



Category: Marvel
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, also tony being a stubborn boy, just some soft boys being soft and looking after each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishlongandprosper/pseuds/fishlongandprosper
Summary: Tony wakes up feeling not so great, and Stephen is quick to try and help him.A kofi reward to dooblermain over on tumblr for donating to me!





	Iron Man doesn't get sick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doobler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doobler/gifts).



Tony groaned when he woke up that morning. His head was pounding and felt like it was stuffed full of cotton. He turned to look at the clock slowly, and he had to let his brain focus for a moment before he read it was around 10:30 AM. When he moved to sit up, he almost cried out with how badly his body was aching. What the hell had happened to him while he slept?

“Oh you’re awake. I was beginning to wonder if you’d sleep the whole morning away.”

Tony blinked a few times to get his vision to focus, and he relaxed when he saw it was Stephen. He smiled softly at his boyfriend, chuckling at his comment.

“Eh well sometimes it happens. Especially after I spend a couple of long nights in the lab,” Tony said, frowning at how stuffy he sounded when he talked.

“Are you okay, Tony? You sound awful,” Stephen said, walking over and carefully sitting on the edge of the bed. He placed a cool hand carefully to Tony’s forehead and he sighed at the slight comfort from it.

“You’re burning up. Lay down while I go get the thermometer,” the sorcerer insisted. He tried to lay Tony back down, but Tony simply huffed and pushed Stephen’s hands away.

“Honey I’m fine. I probably just got hot while I was sleeping. You know how it is during the summer.”

“I don’t think getting overheated in your sleep would explain you sounding like Peter stuffed some of his webbing into your nose,” Stephen said, a hard look on his face as he stared at Tony. Tony knew that face all too well. That was Stephen’s “you better do as I say” face. Damn it he couldn’t go against that.

Tony sighed and laid back down, Stephen’s face softening into a smile as he did so. He pressed a quick kiss to the engineer’s forehead, walking off for a few moments. When he came back, Stephen had the thermometer and a fresh change of pajamas in his hands.

“We really should get you one of those external thermometers,” Stephen commented, waiting for Tony to open his mouth before laying the thermometer under his tongue and turning it on.

They waited a few moments before it beeped, Stephen pulling it out of Tony’s mouth and frowning at the numbers.

“Is it bad, doc? How long do I have to live?” Tony asked, giving an over dramatic worried face. Stephen rolled his eyes, smiling a bit at the theatrics of his boyfriend.

“101.2. You’re definitely sick with that,” Stephen tutted, clearing the thermometer and tucking it back into it’s case to be cleaned later.

Tony scoffed, commenting, “Iron Man doesn’t get sick.”

“Well Tony Stark does. So I suggest we make sure you get well if you want to be Iron Man again,” Stephen said as he handed the fresh pajamas to Tony. “You probably need these if you sweated in your sleep.”

“You’re benching me?!” Tony cried out, going to stand but swayed on his feet. He started falling forward, but Stephen caught him carefully, holding onto the other carefully. “Okay… maybe I do need a few days off.”

“It won’t be that bad I promise. You’ll have me and Peter to take care of you,” Stephen said, smiling at Tony as he helped him lay back down.

“Two of my favorite people in the world doting on me and making sure I don’t choke on my soup? I could get used to that.” Tony smirked at Stephen, the expression only growing wider when Stephen sighed and shook his head with a smile on his face.

“Don’t get used to it, Stark. It’s only until you feel better,” Stephen explained, tucking Tony into bed.

“Ooh last names. We’re getting serious, aren’t we?” Tony asked, chuckling as Stephen lightly slapped his shoulder.

“I’m only serious because I care about you and I want you well. I hate seeing you miserable.” Stephen said the last part softly, looking down at his lap as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Tony frowned, reaching out and gently pulled Stephen down to kiss his cheek. “You’re too sweet for your own good, you know that?” he asked, smiling softly at the sorcerer. Stephen chuckled, pressing a kiss to Tony’s cheeks.

“I could say the same for you,” Stephen whispered, fixing some of Tony’s hair as he half laid over him. “Now, how about I get you some nice breakfast and a medicine routine together?”

Tony groaned as he pushed Stephen away. “Alright,” he huffed out, trying to mentally go over what was wrong with his body. “Well I’ve got a headache, aches, stuffy nose, and the fever which is making me feel hot.”

Stephen hummed as he listened to the symptoms. “You’ve probably got that virus Peter got about a week ago. I know I heard that the virus is pretty much hitting the whole city. All you just need is some rest, fluids, and medicine to help alleviate the worst symptoms.”

Tony groaned over dramatically, splaying out his arms on the bed. “Great. I can’t wait to be miserable for two weeks because I can’t breathe out of my nose properly.”

Stephen chuckled, standing and looking down at Tony. “Oh stop whining and relax. You can at least have a week long excuse to stay in bed and cuddle with me,” Stephen said, smiling at the other as he headed out the door.

Tony slowly grinned at that. The idea of a whole week of just relaxing with his boyfriend in bed, having him to distract from how miserable he feels? He could definitely get used to that. Maybe he should get sick more often.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing for ironstrange so hopefully you all like it ;w; You can head over to [my tumblr](http://astrallion.tumblr.com/) for more stuff, or feel free to [commission/donate](http://astrallion.tumblr.com/cd) to me if you want!


End file.
